1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an apparatus for compensating for a skew between data signals supplied through a plurality of data lines and a clock signal supplied through a clock line.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the data processing speed of semiconductor devices, e.g., a processor and peripheral devices, is increased, the data transmission speed between the semiconductor devices is also increased. In case of a mobile device, the charge capacity of a built-in battery is limited, and therefore, the communication between semiconductor devices used in the mobile terminal should have fast data transmission speeds and low power consumption. Recently, a Mobile Industry Processor Interface® (MIPI®) has come into the spotlight as an interface of the mobile device.